A WHR system makes use of waste heat from internal combustion engines. The more waste heat energy extracted from an internal combustion engine by a WHR system, the greater the potential efficiency of the engine. However, the WHR system requires energy to operate, such as the energy required to operate a feedpump to pump a working fluid through the WHR system. The energy required to operate the WHR system represents a loss to the efficiency gained from the WHR system.